OBJECTIVES: 1) Antibody Project -- We plan to use the complex formed between IgG and staph. A protein as a probe for studying the mechanism of binding and activation of C1, the first component of complement. 2) We will continue measurements of the equilibrium and rate constants for the binding of the core histones to DNA in high salt. We plan to investigate the conformational transitions which occur at very low salt for dinucleosomes. 3) We are investigating the properties of a new lipoprotein which we have discovered in the serum of cows and elephant seals. It is possible that this particle is the surface remnant formed by lipase action on chylomicrons.